1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a carton construction provided with a plurality of spaced cells or compartments in the interior thereof, and a unitary blank for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-cell divided cartons are used to hold articles in a specific configuration or for holding the articles in place relative to each other to avoid damage during shipment. An example of such a carton is one that holds bottles which is shipped from a distributor to a retail establishment and the carton can be used to display the bottles at the establishment.
Heretofore, the multi-cell dividers utilized in such a carton included one or more pieces separate from the carton. For example, one known divider comprises separate pieces which are perpendicularly interleaved at spaced intervals along one of the pieces and placed within the interior of the carton. Alternatively, a multi-cell divider included portions which were adhesively connected to each other at perpendicular intervals and manually placed within the interior of a rectangular parallelopiped carton. In either event, the assembly of such cartons are time-consuming and require shipment and assembly of separate pieces.